<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hell by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461335">hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human AU, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, because i just... im not going to work through the biology of skeletons, i cant do that. im not strong enough, writing fontcest in 2020?? yep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck’’ Sans finally said, letting out a nervous laughter ‘’We’re… we’re going to hell, huh.’’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't that great, like it's honestly a little bit messy but uhh, here's my contribution to this dying ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Papyrus was born, Sans knew he wanted to dedicate his entire existence to him. As a young child, he had never felt as much joy as when he met him, his brother and the one person who would be next to him the rest of his days.</p><p>Sans was not the sentimental kind, not even as a young and inexperienced kid. But when he got to hold him in his arms, when Papyrus looked at him with those beautiful, gorgeous eyes, he cried. It was so beautifully overwhelming.</p><p>As they both grew up, it was obvious to everyone how deeply Sans loved his younger sibling. He was so protective of him and the simple thought of seeing him in pain was almost too difficult to handle. Sans often struggled with the way he related to others, he had grown lonely and bitter and lacked the energy Papyrus never ran out of. It was funny how different they were, while still being unable to let each other go. </p><p>Papyrus was his entire world. Maybe it was true that Sans was very pessimistic and had a negative thing to say about almost anything (even if those thoughts were mostly kept to himself), but Papyrus was just different. He couldn't find a single thing wrong with him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't think about anything he could possibly dislike. </p><p>He was adorable. His energy and enthusiasm made even Sans want to keep going. He was one of the few reasons he wanted to stay around. He adored him, even if he didn't show it all the time. Papyrus was just everything right with the world.</p><p>And maybe that was a little weird. Yes, brothers loved each other and shared one of the deepest and most complex bonds but what he felt almost seemed inappropriate. Something along the way had changed and the more he thought about it the more it terrified him.</p><p>It wasn't until he was a teenager that he began to realize something was wrong. It was a wonderful evening, with both laying on the couch and cuddling as they sometimes did. Papyrus kissed his cheek, completely innocently, and he felt his heart stop.</p><p>That was the beginning of Sans's demise.</p><p>It was with that he realized things between them were starting to change in a way he didn't expect. In a way he didn't like.</p><p>Sans was never particularly interested in romance. The idea of dating someone seemed exhausting and while he could in theory see the appeal, he couldn't picture himself in a happy and loving relationship. He cringed whenever he tried.</p><p>But his mind began to wander into places it shouldn't. Maybe there was someone Sans could love in such a way, and maybe there was someone he wanted to kiss all day and never let go off.</p><p>Maybe that someone had been there all along.</p><p>The thought disgusted him, but it made sense. He'd tried so hard to fantasize about girls, about guys, about anyone. Some felt good, but nothing really special. But when he thought of him? It felt perfect. The idea of their lips touching made him melt, and getting to love him in a way no one else could seemed like one of the few things that would make him truly happy.</p><p>But that was wrong. It was so terrible and outrageous, he couldn't help to hate himself for even thinking about it. And yet, he couldn't stop. He knew he wouldn't stop, and that was the worst part.</p><p>The feelings were there, as much as he despised them, and they were not going away.</p><p>He tried, of course. He tried dating for a while, but Papyrus was always on his mind. Whenever he kissed someone, Sans secretly pictured him; when he held hands with someone, he wished to himself it was him.</p><p>He came to the conclusion that there would never be someone else. He was not planning on leaving the house he now shared with Papyrus and getting married to some random person he would never love. As much as it wasn't enough, he was happy with just giving his brother everything he could offer. After all, he decided to dedicate his life to him, so why not stick to that? As time passed, it became less likely for them to drift apart. A future where Papyrus was not present was almost impossible to imagine.</p><p>Still, Sans couldn't help but fear. What if Papyrus wanted more than just this? What if he met someone and left? He didn't know how he would get over something like that. It would leave a pretty big scar.</p><p>But it didn't seem like that was going to happen, which relieved him immensely. Papyrus was a romantic at heart and often daydreamed about his ideal partner, but he was also inexperienced and immature and lacked a lot of the commitment needed to maintain a relationship. As much as he talked about love and romance, it sounded more like a fantasy. Papyrus never gave any indication of wanting to leave, and when he talked about his future Sans was always included. It seemed like they were destined to be together.</p><p>And maybe that was the problem. Maybe if Sans left and took some time it would all go back to normal. It was too late, though. He was already addicted and had no plans on quitting. </p><p>He often wondered if Papyrus suspected anything. Everyone else in their lives had no reasons to think anything was wrong, to them it just looked like two siblings who cared deeply for each other. But Papyrus? Papyrus knew him well. He knew his deepest secrets and could read Sans with practically no effort. The thought of Papyrus knowing was one of his biggest fears.</p><p>Sometimes, he imagined what it would look like if Papyrus ever happened to feel the same. He pictured a life with him where he didn’t feel like he had to hide his feelings, a life where he could freely touch and love him without feeling so deeply scared of screwing up their relationship.</p><p>But it was just a dream and as much as it pained him, he had to come to terms with reality.</p><p>Papyrus would often sleep with him, an habit they got out of their distant childhoods. It started when a younger Papyrus began having trouble sleeping and went to his brother for comfort and it quickly morphed into just something they did in order to be close to each other, a genuine desire to share a level of intimacy. Sans thought it was cute then and he absolutely thought it was cute now. Just in a different way.</p><p>It was nights like those that Sans cherished so deeply. He'd feel the warmth of his brother's body against his, could hold Papyrus like he belonged to him. It was those little moments between them, so intimate and loving, that made him feel like the happiest man.</p><p>Sans smiled to himself as he stared in the dark at his sleeping sibling. He looked so pure and innocent, like he always had. The living image of perfection, he liked to call him.</p><p>He slowly lifted his hand and caress Papyrus’s cheek. It felt so soft and nice. He wondered how the rest of him would feel like.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Papyrus spoke in a tired voice, slowly opening his eyes.</p><p>Sans let out a nervous laughter and pulled his hand away. It was okay though, right? They'd always been like that with each other. Sure, Sans knew better but Papyrus didn't, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>"I just thought you looked sweet, that's all." Sans replied, looking into his brother's eyes. "Now go back to sleeping."</p><p>Papyrus shook his head, moving his body closer to Sans’s. He stopped breathing for a second, as his brother nuzzled against his chest. Papyrus liked giving affection and Sans knew how much he enjoyed being in the receiving end.</p><p>"Mmm… i'm not so tired anymore."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mm.." Sans hummed, softly wrapping his arms around Papyrus's body "Then what do you want to do?"</p><p>"I don't know. Nothing." was Papyrus's reply "Isn't this enough?"</p><p>
  <em> "No, i want more" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah. This is okay. I like it."</p><p>"I like it too." Papyrus said, looking up and meeting his brother's eyes "I… i like you."</p><p>Sans's heart was beating so incredibly fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He had never seen that look on Papyrus's eyes. It was so soft and tender and yet so… intense.</p><p>But it was okay.</p><p>"Uh… yes, i… i like you too" Sans finally replied "You're really important to me, obviously."</p><p>Papyrus nodded.</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>Sans smiled.</p><p>"I like looking at you. You're really good looking, you know?"</p><p>Sans rolled his eyes, ignoring how excitedly his heart jumped and how the butterflies in his stomach suddenly felt more active than ever.</p><p>"Oh, please. You've always been the most handsome."</p><p>"Well, yeah, of course. That would be an unfair comparison."</p><p>They both laughed softly, not noticing how their faces seemed a little too close by now.</p><p>‘’Why?’’ Papyrus asked out of nowhere, pressing his hand against Sans’s chest ‘’Why is your heart beating so fast?’’</p><p>Sans gulped anxiously. He didn’t know how to answer that question.</p><p>‘’Go back to sleep, Paps. It’s late.’’</p><p>‘’No, i’m not tired. I…’’ he paused ‘’I want to talk to you.’’</p><p>‘’About what?’’</p><p>‘’About this! About everything!’’ he exclaimed in frustration ‘’Don’t you think it’s weird? That we’re so… close?’’</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>‘’No. It’s not weird.’’ Sans averted his gaze. This was not good. This was a conversation he never expected to have, one he didn’t even want to have. ‘’Just go back to sleeping, you’re tired and your thoughts are messy and-’’</p><p>‘’Look at me.’’ Papyrus demanded. It would have sounded much more intimidating if his voice hadn’t been so shaky.</p><p>Sans remained still, a million thoughts flashing through his head. What was he supposed to say in a situation like this? Did Papyrus hate him? Had he known all this time? Was he even talking about that or was Sans only being a paranoid weirdo?</p><p>‘’Look at me! Just… why don’t you look at me!’’</p><p>It hurt. It hurt to hear him like that, so desperate and sad. It hurt even more to feel like he was the reason behind it all.</p><p>Slowly and little unsure, he turned his head towards him. Their eyes met and for a couple of seconds they did nothing but stare at each other. </p><p>‘’There.’’ he spoke, finally breaking the silence. ‘’Are you happy?’’</p><p>‘’I… this is just so weird, you know? Lately i’ve been questioning everything and i don’t like it. It sucks.’’</p><p>‘’Yeah, it does.’’ Sans agreed ‘’I’ve felt like this for a few years.’’</p><p>‘’How do you even handle it?’’</p><p>‘’I just do’’ he shrugged ‘’I have to be your big bro, i can’t… i can’t fuck things up.’’</p><p>Papyrus smiled softly, but Sans could see the sadness hiding in his eyes.</p><p>‘’You’re the best, you know? You always do so much for me and i… i couldn’t wish for someone better.’’ he whispered ‘’I think… i think i’m in love with you.’’</p><p>His heart stopped. Had he misheard that? Was he so desperate for his brother’s love that he was now hallucinating? Or could it really be? Maybe he wasn’t the only member of the family who was absolutely fucked up.</p><p>‘’Fuck, i want to kiss you so much.’’</p><p>Papyrus chuckled at this. It was difficult to see in the dark, but Sans was pretty sure a subtle blush was now covering his brother’s cheeks.</p><p>‘’You can. It’s okay.’’</p><p>Sans gulped. It wasn’t okay, not in the slightest. Not even if Papyrus said it was. He thought to himself of how disappointed everyone else would be if they happened to find out. This could potentially screw up their entire lives.</p><p>And yet, he didn’t care. He realized the selfishness in his actions, but he was more than happy to just give in. The moment he pulled their lips together, he realized there was no going back. </p><p>Papyrus’s lips were soft, just like he imagined them to be. Little sighs and groans would escape his mouth as Sans kissed him, and a feeling of satisfaction invaded his chest at the realization that he was the reason Papyrus was slowly losing his mind. Sans was curious, he always had been, so he was not going to stop his hands from wandering and exploring his brother’s body. The little gasps and sounds of arousal Papyrus would let out made him smile. It was oddly adorable.</p><p>When their lips parted, Sans had a huge smile on his lips and Papyrus looked confused and dreamy. It took a few seconds to dawn on them what they had done.</p><p>Things really were never going to be the same.</p><p>''Fuck’’ Sans finally said, letting out a nervous laughter ‘’We’re… we’re going to hell, huh.’’</p><p>Papyrus sighed, hiding his face on his brother’s chest.</p><p>‘’Is it that bad?’’</p><p>‘’I dunno. Some people say it is. I don’t even think hell is real.’’ he explained, wrapping his arm around him. ‘’But who knows. I think… i think if it’s with you, it’s okay.’’</p><p>Sans smiled to himself. Yeah, it was okay. If Papyrus was his hell he didn’t mind bursting into flames.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imma keep it real. this isn't my best work and that's fine. Like i said in the beginning, this is a little messy and while i could maybe work on it more and then publish it, i think i just needed to get my thoughts out there. </p><p>I've never been a huge undertale fan, and i haven't interacted with the fandom in a few years. However, i honestly would not forgive myself if i die without writing a single piece for this ship. I might return to this pairing with a much improved story some day, who knows. I might even rewrite this someday and try to improve it. But for now, this is it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>